Dappledrose
This small, little she-cat is a long-furred light-brown spotted tabby. She usually has bright, honey-golden eyes when she's happy, but they're dull when she's in a bad mood. This she-cat is rather good at hiding her emotions, however. She has a white long, fluffy, furry tail that is light brown and has white raccoon-like stripes -- it also has a white tip. She has delicate, white paws and is rather skinny. She has a tiny, triangular nose that is white and her light-brown ears are tipped white. She has little white, brown, and darker brown dapples across the she-cat's slender back and flanks. She has a white chest; and loves to bounce around; mainly does she act like a kit, and when she was a kit, she loved exploring with Ironkit (now Ironclaw, who was her mate before she died -- but then she came back to life.) She's a little daredevil and can be a bit shy and slightly hard to get to know. She's a happy-go-lucky cat; and she just hopes for the best and tries to have an positive outlook on life, and hates violence. History As a Kit: When I was a kit, I was almost killed because I was worried about someone. I befriended Ironkit(now claw.) on about my second day in HiddenClan. I wanted to become an Medicine Cat, but I changed my mind and Miraclekit (now Miraclefrost) got the position. Fallengaze almost killed me, and after I died, Fallengaze ended up killing my brother, Applethorn. As a Apprentice: The day before (or maybe a week before) I was trying to make my friend not suicide because she couldn't join, I ended up following her down a cliff and breaking one of my legs. My mentor, Wildshadows, was kinda inactive. I was almost never trained except for the time when I was trained to roleplay, but I already knew how to. I was with Kindleheart and Coralpaw at the time then. The day that I had had my assessment, in real life I was absent from school because I was sick and so I stayed on all day and got all my stats, except for a first. The next day, a Saturday, was when I gathered that first (Someone called Narutofirecat gave it to me and some other kid) and I was given my assessment by Kindleheart and I passed, but Kindle had to beg Seren to make me a warrior.. '' '''As a Warrior:' Orangepaw became a apprentice after he was reinvited into HiddenClan. I was really happy for him. I got Glaciershard, Lemonheart, Cherrybliss, Bloodfang, Drippingcloud, Cedarwhisker, Etherealwish, Petalpaw, and Ivorystrike. Sparklight, one of my best friends, died '' '''Re-Apprenticehood:' I fell in love with Sharkpaw, and became a apprentice again soon after I came back to life. Me and Sharkpaw talked constantly almost everyday, but then we soon had nothing to talk about so we hardly talked anymore. I met two other cats and our relationship fell apart soon after I came a warrior again, though I became mates with Lavastorm soon after it ended. I had Neptunekit. Character Pictures Family